land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards
The first wizard to appear in the Mianite world was CommunityMC who has been a part of Mianite from before the first episode and appeared as a priest of Mianite for a long time until it was revealed that he was actually a wizard who came to the world as one of its first inhabitants and has been living as a priest for a long time until he used his powers and was discovered to be a wizard. Fyre UK The other wizards who came to the world later to start their business are the mighty and powerful builders of a group named FyreUK, famous outside of Mianite for making timelapses and minecraft builds of grand scale and detail. The 4 wizards of FyreUK are called Matt 'iFirez' Needler, Phil 'BruteAlmighty87' Southam, James 'waglington' Hayes and Tom 'Killertom63' Beer. Purpose The wizards of FyreUK are also known as The Contractors, their purpose in the world of Mianite is to build at the request of the worlds inhabitants at the cost of diamonds. A small build will cost 25, a medium for 50 and a large for 100. They define these sizes as small being a house or small fort, medium being a large castle (see Nadeshot's castle) and large being anything bigger. They have currently completed their HQ building and a castle requested by Tom. They have also built Jerry's tree version 2(requested by captain sparkelz), a mansion(for Jericho and omgitsfirefox), a club-'mya', a salt shaker lighthouse and many more. The wizards have also been know to do small favours and tasks behind the scenes to make the viewing experience of streams better (no specifics on what but they seem to be really awesome, helpful people!). They have attempted to revolutionize Vaults on the server but due to limitations to redstone, their efforts have been thwarted by glitches. Since joining Mianite they have appeared in many streams in the background and have become more popular with the audience. Due to his more frequent appearances it seems that James 'waglington' Hayes is the most popular wizard of FyreUK and has gathered a large twitter following in a short space of time thanks to his comical manner and very British politeness and helpfulness. He is closely followed by Tom 'Killertom63' Beer who has begun gathering a respectable twitch following and is know for fixing up James' slightly buggy redstone contraptions and making sure all is as it should be in the build. Matt 'iFirez' Needler and Phil 'BruteAlmighty87' Southam are far more well known for being the Founders of FyreUK and aren't as popular in the series as they aren't as around as often and don't often engage with the other players. None the less, the wizards have been met with huge appreciation and love and have quickly become a large and irreplaceable part of the land of Mianite which everyone, sever players included have the utmost respect for. Lore of the wizards In recent streams the backgrounds of the wizards have been explored. Apparently coming from the Cathedral of Athar they've recently found. It was a cult. The book left in the Cathedral suggested that they were once humans who practiced in the dark arts.